Maximilian Shipping Company
The Maximilian Shipping Company was a New York City-based company that was initially just a shipping company, but later smuggled goods for organized crime in the city. Based in the Olympus Building, the shipping company later took on the form of a small criminal gang, consisting of boss Maxie Zeus, planner Yanni Stavros, and two henchmen. History ]]The Maximilian Shipping Company was founded by Maximilian "Maxie" Zeus, for whom it was named. Zeus employed a few people to assist him with his shipping business in New York City, and when business went downhill, he made more money by deciding to smuggle for organized crime such as the Thorne crime family or the Stromwell crime family. The company became a small-time Greek-American gang, with Zeus taking on the guise of the ancient Greek god "Zeus", the God of Thunder in Greek mythology. He employed men such as Yanni Stavros and a thug named Alexander, both of whom were also Greeks. In 1993, Maxie Zeus stole an Electric Discharge Cannon, a cannon that could fire electricity at targets and destroy them - the cannon was made for military use by a joint effort of the United States and Europe. The company placed it on the top of the roof of the Olympus Building, and Maxie Zeus planned to use it to make the people of New York fear him. The theft gained publicity when Stavros, who wanted to turn states against Maxie, was shocked by the cannon in an alleyway, where he was supposed to meet Commissioner James Gordon. He was nearly killed, and was hospitalized. The vigilante "The Batman" decided to investigate the company, and he confronted Maxie in his building. Maxie thought him to be Zeus's brother Hades, the lord of Tartarus (the mythical underworld), and he told him that he had his own lightning staff that could shoot thousands of volts of electricity, and had no need of "mortal weapons" like the EDC. After The Batman left, Maxie prepared his cannon to fire on the city, and he held his former girlfriend (whom he referred to as a "muse") Clio as a prisoner after she let The Batman into the building, telling him that she would help him in helping Maxie. Clio was tied to the EDC, and The Batman had to defeat the "hydra" (a python that Maxie used to attempt to strangle The Batman), using poison gas. He was flung off the building by a warthog that he attempted to catch with ropes, but he caught a ledge and headed to the roof to rescue Clio. He destroyed Zeus' harpie statues (with machine-guns hidden in their eyes) before throwing Zeus' lighting staff into the EDC as it was about to shoot. Maxie was pushed off the edge of the building and landed on a lower roof, passing out. The Batman had also defeated his minions, and the NYPD arrested all of them. Maxie was sent to Arkham Asylum, where he felt at home, comparing the criminals there to gods and goddesses. Gang Boss: Maxie Zeus Minions: Yanni Stavros, Alexander, one other man Category:Greek crime families Category:Organizations Category:Gangs